User blog:TheAverageAnarchist/Investigation Into this Random Psychopath
I have concluded my investigation. Here are the findings of it. If you have not seen my video , It is linked here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKNe-2tSBX0 *11:05 PM- started game *11:07 PM- arrived at the appartment *11:15 PM-search for npc model in the street *11:19 PM- went up to apartment and glitched into blue heaven *11:24 PM- I beleive I have found the NPC model *11:25 PM- I have attacked him. He did not have a knife. 2 others attacked and killed me. *11:31 PM- return home from the hospitle. *11:39 PM- Saved game/went to sleep *11:42 PM- Spawned in weapons cheat *11:43 PM- Used explosives *11:44 PM-lit off molotovs. Man said "I got you know" and entered the building. He burned to death *11:45 PM- shortly after the man shot me, the police got the attention. I explored his dead body, he was holding a shotgun. Npc body was unidentifialble *11:50 PM- I escaped the cops *11:51 PM- I returned home, begining night patrol looking for the npc. *12:09 AM- Nightshift endes, nothing *12:10 AM- Shooting shotgun shells to try to get some attention to civillians *12:11 AM- Shotgun fails, throws molotovs *12:13 AM- Cops attention *12:13 AM- Escaped the police *12:16 AM- Return to the apartment. *12:18 AM- see a man in a red flanel shirt off the street. he has a coat. *12:20 AM- I attack the man, I kill him. another man comes over with an almost identical jacket. He fights me. I am low on health, so I get my gun out. He attemts to shoot me with a pistol. I shoot him, a connection? I run away *12:23 AM- I am chased by 2 men. I run for the dock, and he eventually pulls out a shotgun. I headshot him. His character model looks similar to the one that was charred by the molotovs. I gain a Wanted level. *12:26 AM- Got away from the police *12:29 AM- Return to the apartment *12:32 AM- Throw 10 molotovs in the apartment to attempt to provoke citizens *12:33 AM-Walks out of the house. Met by 2 men with shotguns.Killed. *12:36 AM-Returns home. Retrying experiment *12:38 AM-Throws 10 molotovs again *12:39 AM- Experiment fails, with death by fire. *12:40 AM- Returns home again *12:41 Am- Sleeps/Saved Game *12:42 AM-Throws 10 molitovs again *12:43 AM- Gets shot at by civillian with blue coat and a mustache. I killed him. Get wanted level. *12:49 AM-Killed by police at 3 stars *12:54 AM- Returned home. *12:56 AM- Day time street search *01:00 AM- Attacks a man in a black flanel shirt. I pull a gun out. He pulls one out. I shoot him between the eyes. I get a wanted lebel and run away. *01:03 AM- I die in a shootout with the police. *01:00 AM- Returns home *01:10 AM- Midday street search *01:15 AM- Goes to explore the docks/the carnival *01:19 AM- Staying at the bowling alley to investigate *01:25 AM- Nothing found at the bowling alley. Returning home *01:28 AM- returned home *01:32 AM- Threw molotov by entrence *01:33 AM- A man runs in. No weapon. He got charred, I cannot indentify the body. *01:34 AM- Sleep/save game *01:40 AM- Throws molotov up stairs as a new method for attracting these, what I have dubbed to be "vigilanties" *01:42 AM- It did not attract them. *01:44: AM- I walked down the street. I Saw a woman randomly run away screaming. *01:49 AM- Steet search, begining in the morning *02:00 AM- Nothing comes of the street search, attempts to throw molotovs up the step again. 3 this time *02:00 AM- Dies in the resulting fire. But a man with a shotgun did walk in *02:03 AM- Returns home and sleeps/saves *2:04 AM- Throws 3 molotovs up again. *2:06 AM- Two people came into the house. I got a good look at them before they shot me. One had an uzi, and one had a shotgun. One had a sort of suit on, and the other had, almost a jersey on. They were both middle aged and bald. *2:08 AM- This concludes my investigation. It spanded 3 hours and 3 minutes. This was my investigation, for now it is case closed. I will update you if more comes of it. Thank you for reading my blog post. Category:Blog posts